Daijōbu
by Rocio Hyuga
Summary: -Daijōbu-./-¿Por qué dices tanto eso? –./- Pues es por una historia que todo circense lleva en su corazón, te la contare –sonrió. One-Shot NaruHina


_**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al grande y único Masahi Kishimoto-sensei, la historia me pertenece y los errores ortografícos son gratis ^^**_

_-Daijōbu -._

_-Daijōbu -._

_-¿Por qué dices tanto eso? –cuestiono una joven._

_-Ya te dije, quiero convertirme en una acróbata circense –respondió otra joven con una máscara de yeso pintada._

_-Sí, pero eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con que repitas tanto esa palabra? –insistió la joven._

_-¿De verdad quieres saber? –Cuestiono ella a lo que su amiga afirmo- Pues es por una historia que todo circense lleva en su corazón, te la contare –sonrió._

El viento soplaba en una brisa refrescante, la luna en su máximo esplendor en lo alto del cielo parecía iluminar una pequeña carpa de circo de colores armoniosos, en donde pequeños foquillos se encendían de uno en uno hasta formar un maravilloso adorno de luz, el telón se abría permitiendo ver el pasado.

El sol radiante en lo alto del cielo azul acobijado por delicadas y esponjosas nubes, las cuales abrazaban cálidamente la tierra, pero en especial un pequeño árbol en lo alto de una colina, bajo su sombra una pequeña silueta emitía sonidos de sollozos ahogados, sus pequeñas y blanquecinas manos trataban de limpiar las cristalinas lagrimas que de sus ojos perlados brotaban, el viento soplaba ondeando ligeramente su largo vestido blanco y los pequeños mechones que caían a los lados de su pequeño rostro.

-Daijōbu -.

-Daijōbu -.

Escucho una voz detrás de ella, llamando su atención se giro al limpiar un par de lágrimas.

-Daijōbu -hablo una voz un tanto chillona pero rebosante de felicidad.

-¿Eh? -.

-¿Acaso estas llorando? –dijo un niño al salir detrás del árbol, mostrando sus rubios cabellos revueltos y una máscara de yeso en su rostro, la cual tenía pintada una sonrisa de payaso, una nariz roja como una manzana sobresalía de esta y lo que parecían ser unos ojos delineando una sonrisa.

-Yo… -intento articular la niña.

-¡Puede arreglarse! –exclamo con alegría el rubio al salir corriendo en pequeños giros delante de ella.

La pequeña le veía extrañada, incluso cuando saco una enorme pelota roja como en un acto de magia, para luego pararse sobre ella intentando mantener el equilibrio con un solo pie.

-Ah, ah –se quejaba el rubio al no poder aguantar más y caer de espaldas, al momento en que el balón salía disparado hacia arriba y por acto de gravedad regresaba golpeándole el rostro- Au –se quejo.

-jajajaja –reía tímidamente la niña al ver aquella escena, no por burla, si no de alegría, alegría de que alguien se preocupara por hacerla sonreír.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado –dijo alegre el rubio al reponerse.

-Y aún no acabo –dijo al tomar el balón y lanzarlo al aire.

Las risas continuaban entre aquellos dos niños que en su vida jamás se habían conocido hasta ahora, él la hacía sonreír y ella lo hacía sentirse bien, su risa y aplausos le llenaban el alma y a ella la envolvía su calidez, si notarlo las horas pasaron y la tarde se hizo presente.

-Me llamo Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto –se presento el niño al extender su mano pero al notar la suciedad en ella y la limpieza intacta de ella la regreso para limpiarla contra su ropa un tanto malgastada y sucia antes extenderla de nuevo.

-Yo… -dijo la pequeña con timidez al estar frente a él- soy Hinata, Hyuga Hinata –sonrió con dulzura al estrechar su mano con la de él.

-Qué bonito nombre –alago Naruto.

-Gracias –dijo Hinata al hacer una leve inclinación en agradecimiento- Y también… -titubeo jugando con la punta de sus dedos

-Gracias… por hacerme reír –pronuncio sonrojada.

-No hay de que –dijo con simpleza- Además me gusta hacer reír a la gente, como futura estrella circense del circo Konoha –finalizo al posar sus manos tras su nuca en un gesto despreocupado.

-¿Es por eso que tienes esa máscara? –cuestiono al verla.

-Así es –sonrió debajo de ella- Y no puedo quitármela por nada del mundo –negó altivo.

-¿Por qué? -.

-Porque un circense no muestra su rostro –indico con el dedo índice.

-¿Y tú serás un circense? –cuestiono tímidamente.

-¡Más que eso! ¡Me convertiré en la estrella circense más grande que el circo Konoha haya tenido! ¡Dattebayo! –apretó su puño en un gesto de determinación.

-¡Asombroso! –exclamo ella, aunque su voz era suave por naturaleza.

-Sí y cuando lo haga ¿Irías a ver mis actos? –cuestiono entusiasmado.

-Claro –afirmo- Yo… No me los perdería por nada –sonrió con dulzura.

El destino es misterioso y nunca se sabe cuantas vueltas da, lo único seguro es que es impredecible, al unir a dos personas cuyas personalidades eran totalmente opuestas, Naruto era alegre, hiperactivo, soñador y determinado, por su parte Hinata era tímida, pacífica y carecía de autoestima, pero sin duda lo que los unía era la alegría que aquel joven le brindaba con sus actos y la calidez que ella le daba con cada uno de sus aplausos.

Una pelota roja con una estrella blanca caía del cielo, siendo atrapado por una mano enguantada de color blanco perteneciente a un joven alto, quien cubría su rostro con una máscara blanca en la cual se pintaban una sonrisa y ojos de payaso con una nariz roja, un gorro de bufón de color naranja del cual caía un cascabel a cada lado y un moño naranja sobre su ropa un tanto gastada.

El payaso giraba sobre un monociclo haciendo malabares con unas pequeñas pelotas rojas, en el interior de un pequeño círculo formado de personas que le veían y aplaudían con entusiasmo, disfrutando de sus actos, pero de entre todas esas personas resaltaba una hermosa joven de cabello azulado como la noche, ojos perlados con un vestido largo de color violeta y un sombrero blanco, el cual también era sujetado por un listón lila, sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa dulce acompañada de un sutil sonroso en sus mejillas al observar aquel acto.

Más una mano sobre su hombro la hizo reaccionar y bajar levemente la mirada, al sentir la presencia de un hombre alto detrás de ella observándole, había olvidado que su deber como dama era casarse con él, cerro sus parpados en un casi insonoro suspiro, antes de seguirle con la cabeza ligeramente baja.

-Mira ese tonto –dijo un chico a su hermano gemelo hasta atrás del público.

-¿Qué tal si le jugamos una broma? –cuestiono con malicia.

-¡suena bien! –apoyo el otro.

Los ojos de la joven se cerraban con resignación, una piedra era lanzada al aire, un quejido seguido de un golpe, los espectadores observaban estupefactos, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban pasos apresurados escapando del lugar, ella se giro rápidamente hacia el lugar del acto, gotas de sangre caían al suelo resbalando por la superficie lisa de aquella máscara de yeso, como un golpe en su corazón podía ver tirado al joven payaso, apretó sus manos contra su pecho al ver como intentaba levantarse.

Más el sollozo de un pequeño en brazos de su madre que observaba el acto en primera fila, hizo reaccionar al joven, las pupilas del niño se empañaban en lagrimas, mientras el payaso se levantaba de golpe tambaleándose ligeramente, desapareciendo de la vista del pequeño y reapareciendo frente a él saludándolo amablemente con la mano, antes de señalar su herida y despegar su dedo de ahí, haciendo aparecer varias rosas en el lugar de la sangre, para que tanto niño como madre sonrieran con alegría.

No muy lejos observaba la joven de ojos perlados con gran preocupación, detrás de ella la silueta de su acompañante la estudiaba con recelo, la tarde caía lentamente y los matices naranjas con rosas se mezclaban iluminando el interior de una amplia galería de material circense, sentado sobre una caja se encontraba el joven payaso, frente a él la joven sumergida en una gran preocupación, con los parpados ligeramente entrecerrados al intentar contener su llanto.

-Daijōbu –hablo Naruto al levantar su dedo índice y llamar la atención de ella- Daijōbu –ella le miraba sin entender, más por toda respuesta él señalo la sonrisa pintada en su máscara.

-Naruto-kun… -susurro sorprendida, antes de esbozar una ligera sonrisa en su rostro llena de ternura ligeramente sonrosada.

-Sin duda, tu sonrisa es la más bella de todas–alago con naturalidad- ¡Esta herida no es nada! –fanfarroneo al bajar un poco la cabeza y mostrar la pequeña tela de algodón que le cubría, colocada anteriormente por la joven.

-¿Seguro? –cuestiono ella aún insegura.

-¡Claro que sí! –Exclamo- Oye por cierto –dijo un poco más bajo, intrigando a la joven- Mañana se estrenara un nuevo acto y yo… bueno… -balbuceo rascando su cabeza.

-¿Tú? –le incito a continuar.

-¡Será mi acto! –Anuncio con gran alegría, sorprendiéndola, sus ojos perlados centellaban de emoción- y bueno –continuo- Me preguntaba ¿si podrías venir a verme? –cuestiono ilusionado.

-Y-Yo… -susurro la joven- ¡Me encantaría! –sonrió emocionada.

-¡¿Enserio? –dijo aun sin creerlo- ¡Grandioso! –Grito- ¡Gracias Hinata, te aseguro que no te defraudare! –prometió sin vacilaciones… Sin notarlo, en la oscuridad de aquella habitación un hombre vigilaba a los jóvenes reír por los ocurrentes chistes del payaso.

-No permitiré que te le acerques –susurraba con malicia en medio de la oscuridad.

Un nuevo día y con él, el bullicio de las personas que se aglomeraban al interior de una enorme carpa de colores brillantes, hombres, mujeres, niños, niñas, ancianos y ancianas, de todas las edades tomaban asiento alrededor de un gran escenario, la función empezaba y con ella las luces se apagaban, encendiéndose solo unos reflectores en el centro dejando ver las imponentes escaleras que subían a lo alto.

Una mano enguantada sujetaba una de las barras metálicas que la conformaban, los niños gritaban emocionados al ver subir a un payaso de traje naranja y blanco por las escaleras, un nuevo reflector se encendía en lo alto dejando ver al payaso de traje naranja con mascara blanca pintada, parado en una pequeña tarima de madera sujetada a las escaleras con un monociclo a su izquierda, frente a él una cuerda sujetada con firmeza por toda la extensión entre escaleras.

Se apoyo de un pequeño bastón largo para subir al monociclo y sin más dio su primer impulso para pedalear sobre aquella cuerda con el bastón sujetado de forma horizontal sobre ambas manos manteniendo el equilibrio, abajo el publico miraba asombrado el acto, entre las personas resaltaba Hinata quien miraba con calidez al joven, no muy lejos de ella un joven veía su expresión amorosa con cierto recelo.

En su mente solo estaba el recuerdo de cómo había pagado a unos cuantos payasos el permiso de entrada a la carpa de utilería, una bolsa llena de lingotes de oro, más de lo que en su vida como payasos imaginaban ver en un solo pago.

-_"Veremos si así sigue sonriendo"_ –pensaba el hombre al ver como el payaso se acercaba al centro de la cuerda y recordar como él había aflojado su resistencia con un cuchillo sin que ninguno del resto del elenco circense pudiera darse cuenta.

La rueda daba un giro más, la cuerda se aflojaba y finalmente como en un grito improvisto la cuerda se rompió, mientras el payaso caía lentamente al vacio y el grito sonoro de horror de los espectadores llenaba la carpa.

Se dice que antes de morir una persona es capaz de ver toda su vida en un segundo, más lo que en la mente de aquel payaso que caía con lentitud al centro de escenario era el recuerdo de un niño de cabellera rubia, solo abandonado, sin nadie que se preocupase por él, llorando en medio de la nada.

Sentía como el bastón y el monociclo se escapaban de él en medio del aire, de nuevo la imagen de aquel niño rubio más esta vez de espalda, la máscara aflojaba su agarre y con lentitud se desprendía de su rostro, de nuevo aquel pequeño niño que veía sus manos, preguntándose el porqué de su soledad en este mundo, en un último intento el payaso intentaba tomar su máscara más esta se escapaba de sus manos, el pequeño niño temblaba cubriendo su rostro con las manos, el payaso veía desde abajo como su máscara salía hacia arriba en una caída más lenta, el pequeño continuaba sollozando cubriendo su rostro.

-¡Naruto! –gritaba desesperada Hinata al salir corriendo entre la multitud, aún cuando el sombrero que le cubría se desprendía dejando ver su larga cabellera azulada como la noche.

Todo parecía moverse con gran lentitud, el pequeño niño aún lloraba amargamente, Hinata daba un paso más en su carrera, su corazón martillaba en dolor al igual que la del pequeño rubio que seguía cuestionándose su infelicidad, en el suelo yacía una máscara de yeso pintando la cara de un payaso y una nariz roja sobresaliendo, varios pedazos se desprendían de ella mientras quedaba atrás en la carrera de Hinata, atrás de ella el joven que la acompañaba gritaba con desesperación su nombre en un intento por detenerla.

Más aunque su rostro mostrara angustia y desesperación una máscara de maldad triunfante se pintaba en su rostro, una que nadie podía ver, por su parte el payaso ahora yacía tendido en el suelo, sin máscara ni su sombrero de bufón dejando ver sus rubios cabellos, con el cuerpo adolorido, más no tanto como lo estaba el corazón de aquel niño que sollozaba en su interior, más este reaccionaba al sentir algo.

Tanto el niño como el rubio payaso sentían la calidez de una mano gentil posarse tras su nuca y levantarlo con delicadeza hasta tenerlo seguro en su regazo sin dejar de sostenerlo y con el otro brazo sobre su cuerpo.

-Naruto-kun –sollozaba entrecortadamente una voz dulce, la cual tanto niño como joven reconocieron.

Más por toda respuesta se limito a sonreír con los parpados cerrados, al igual que el joven payaso quien ahora mostraba un rostro de facciones definidas entre madurez y niñez, piel ligeramente bronceada, con tres marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla.

-Daijōbu –dijo en un intento por sonar tranquilo, curvando en sus labios una sonrisa a pesar de que varios caminos de sangre se formaban en su rostro, provenientes de su cabeza.

Más unas gotas saladas golpearon su mejilla, haciéndole abrir ligeramente sus parpados mostrando el azul zafiro de sus ojos, congelando así su sonrisa, transformando su expresión tranquila en una angustiada y llena de dolor.

-Naruto… N-No me dejes… -sollozaba Hinata con la voz quebrada por el llanto, lagrimas saladas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas intentando retener esas gotas de agua llenas de dolor que brotaban de sus ojos perlados, su cabello caía revuelto por sus hombros y dos mechones resaltaban en su rostro.

-N-No llores… -susurraba con tristeza Naruto, al ver la angustia, preocupación, dolor y desesperación mezclados en el rostro de Hinata- E-Estoy bien –intento sonreír.

-Y-yo… -sollozo Hinata- ¡yo te amo! –Confeso entre lagrimas- ¡Por favor no me dejes! –suplico.

-Hinata… -musito sorprendido, intentando mostrar la felicidad que lo embargaba.

Más eso solo desataba el dolor en su interior haciendo que las lagrimas que su corazón por tanto tiempo guardo se hicieran presentes al borde de sus pupilas, al igual que el pequeño rubio en su interior, ambos lloraban en un grito de ayuda, el era huérfano desde su nacimiento, nadie en el mundo lo había querido, es más lo habían dejado a la deriva como un perro sin dueño o peor aún, había sobrevivido de la basura hasta que un gentil payaso se acerco a él, le dio comida un hogar, pero ante todo le hizo sonreír, era por eso que deseaba convertirse en una estrella circense, para dar alegría a las personas, más nunca se preocupo por darse un poco de alegría a él mismo.

Y ahora, esta joven a la que él un día conoció al pie de un árbol en una colina llorando y a la que mostro sus trucos y bromas aún cuando estos eran muy malos, más sin embargo ella reía y le aplaudía, la misma que por mucho tiempo aunque no cruzaran palabras siempre iba a ver sus actos en la calle, incluso ahora que formaba parte oficial del circo y con un acto propio, siempre lo vio y se preocupaba por él cuando se lastimaba y al terminar su acto lo llevaba un poco lejos para curar sus heridas.

Quizá el no se preocupo por hacer sonreír de nuevo aquel niño vagabundo y maltratado, pero ella sí, con su calidez, su sonrisa y sobretodo su amor un amor del cual ahora era conocedor, era como verse de nuevo como un niño y a ella como la niña que conoció, pero esta vez era la niña la que extendía su mano hacia él acompañada de una sonrisa cálida, más cuando menos lo espero esa niña lo envolvió con su cariño en un abrazo rebosante de amor.

Tal como lo hacía ahora que ambos eran jóvenes, aún cuando era posible que estuviese en su lecho de muerte y ella aún derramase lagrimas a pesar de abrazarlo con todas su fuerzas, sonreía para él y solo a él, porque lo hacía con su corazón podía sentirlo, porque era exactamente como él estaba o al menos eso imaginaba.

-Hinata… -susurro una vez más cerrando lentamente sus parpados- Te amo… también –derramo una última lágrima antes de cerrar sus parpados.

Sobre la cima de una gran colina, el sol iluminaba en árbol en ella, a sus pies yacía un monociclo y a su mango se encontraba atado un listón lila, el viento soplaba con ligereza moviendo la tela de seda del listón.

_-¡Es una bonita historia! –exclamo una joven._

_-Verdad que si –apoyo la joven con la máscara de yeso pintada mientras pedaleaba en un rincón de la calle, sobre un monociclo._

_-Pero aún no entiendo… -dijo vacilante su amiga._

_-¿Qué cosa? –cuestiono la de la máscara._

_-Dijiste que decías: "Daijōbu" porque querías convertirte en una gran circense ¿no? –La joven asintió- Pero esta historia es más del amor entre un payaso y una dama –continuo- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –cuestiono._

_-Creí que no lo preguntarías –dijo ella sonriente, mientras daba una pequeña vuelta y bajaba del monociclo- Veras… un circense tiene como objetivo hacer sonreír a las personas, pero una estrella circense es aquella que pese a todo nunca olvida lo que es realmente importante, hacer sonreír al corazón no solo de los espectadores, si no el propio –explico con cierta sabiduría en su voz- Cuando el payaso confeso su amor hacia la dama, se convirtió en una estrella, ya que no solo había acogido su dolor, sino también se había dado la oportunidad de sentir la felicidad que el brindaba a los demás –finalizo._

_-¡Increíble! –Exclamo la joven- ¡Eso es en verdad hermoso! –Dijo emocionada- Pero ahora tengo otra duda –hablo de nuevo al ver como la joven subía de nuevo al monociclo._

_-¿Cuál? –dijo la de la máscara._

_-El payaso, él… ¿murió? –cuestiono un tanto preocupada._

_-Mm –dijo en una pose pensativa- ¡Tendrás que esperar a otro día! –respondió antes de salir huyendo en su monociclo._

_-¡No es justo! –Dijo la joven- ¡Natsuko, que cruel eres, eso no me hace feliz y si no soy feliz no serás una buena estrella circense! –Reclamo más la joven ya se había marchado- Espera un segundo –dijo al tranquilizarse- ella dijo que el payaso pertenecía al circo Konoha –recordó- Pero ese circo fue creado hace veinticinco años en esta ciudad, el payaso ingreso a los seis antes de que se formara y como dijo que se llamaba… -reflexionaba._

_-¡Buenas tardes Midori! –saludo una voz masculina tras ella, llamando su atención._

_-¿eh? –Dijo al reaccionar- ¡Buenas tardes señor Uzumaki! –se inclino en un saludo- ¡Que le vaya bien! –se despidió._

_-Gracias, cuídate –se despidió aquella voz._

_-Un momento –dijo al reaccionar- Naruto… ¡Uzumaki Naruto! –Exclamo sorprendida- ¿Acaso se trata de…? –dijo al posar su vista en las calles por donde había escuchado avanzar los pasos de aquel hombre._

_No muy lejos de aquella aldea, un hombre caminaba con tranquilidad, sus respiración era relajada, pero un suspiro alegre acompañado de una sonrisa que en sus labios se formaba al posar su mirada en el horizonte, en donde al pie de una gran colina se encontraba una pequeña casa de madera y piedra con unos pocos arbusto cercando un jardín pequeño pero armonioso, a un lado de la casa podía escucharse la risa suave de una mujer y el sonido de un monociclo pedaleado._

_-¡No puede ser! –exclamaba Midori._

_-Parece que se divierten –comento una voz masculina._

_Y con ello llamando la atención de una joven de trece años, largo cabello rubio claro sedoso con dos mechones adornando su rostro oculto por una máscara blanca pintada, frente a ella con una sonrisa llena de dulzura, una mujer veinticinco años, largo cabello sedoso de color azulado como la noche, con dos mechones adornando su rostro, piel blanca y tersa, con un suave sonroso en sus mejillas de hermosos ojos perlados._

_-¡Se trata de…! –grito emocionada._

_-¡Papá! –exclamo Natsuko al bajar del monociclo en un salto y correr a abrazar al hombre frente a ella, mientras en el camino su máscara caía al suelo, dejando ver su rostro de piel blanca y tersa, ojos de un tono celeste plata y una sonrisa risueña._

_Por su parte el hombre la abrazaba con ternura al momento en que el sol iluminaba su rostro de piel ligeramente bronceada, con tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas en forma de bigotes, ojos de un color azul zafiro con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios._

_-Bienvenido –hablo la voz melódica de la mujer- Naruto –completo con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias… -dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella con Natsuko en brazos- Hinata -para luego besar la comisura de sus labios- Te amo –susurro._

_-Y yo a ti –finalizo sonrosada._

_Mientras Natsuko unía a ambos en un abrazo y como recompensa ambos besaban cada lado de su mejilla, para luego ver como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y la mano de Hinata se posaba en su vientre un tanto abultado al sentir una pequeña patadita en su interior llamando así la atención de Naruto y Natsuko quienes posaron también sus manos sobre la de ella sonriendo y pronunciar al unisonó._

_-Daijōbu -._

_FIN_

_

* * *

_

* * *

***Daijōbu: Esta bien (si mal no recuerdo)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que muchos se preguntaran, porque digo que no tengo tiempo y me cuesta escribir mi fic, sin embargo hago este one-shot, pero la verdad es que la historia vino a mi después de ver un video llamado Pierrot y llevaba un buen rato rondando mi cabeza, lo siento pero no pude resistirme en hacerla, espero que les haya gustado y puedan regalarme un lindo review onegai!**

**cuidense!**

**sayo!**

**P.D. Dejo el link del video para quienes quieran verlo: http: / .com / watch? v=tpT7bmQnIlM**

**(solo asegurense de quitar espacios)**


End file.
